Stars In The Night Sky
by artisthebest
Summary: Ichigo is a normal teenager whose life turns upside down when she was turned into a Mew Mew and now has to save the world from aliens. And to make matters worse, she also has a crush on one of the most popular boys at school, Aoyama. But that soon changed when she met a very good looking green haired alien with beautiful, golden eyes.


**This is the one-shot I was talking about in my other story 'Red Roses'. I know I said I was going to update it yesterday but my brain wasn't working at that time so I updated it today (sorry about that). Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ichigo waved goodbye to her two best friends, Moe and Miwa before giving a long, loud sigh and heading home. She had a busy day and she was happy that there was no school tomorrow. She couldn't wait to go home and have a rest. She wanted to do that since she was told off by her teacher for falling asleep in class. It wasn't her fault. She hadn't slept for days. She was made to work for extra hours every day at work leaving very little time to sleep.

So Ichigo decided to blame it all on Ryou. After all, he was the one who made her work for longer and he was the one who turned her into a Mew Mew. Besides, it was nice to blame someone for the problems in life. She has enough problems with school and now she has to save the world from aliens. Not only that but one of those freaky aliens kissed her. Kissed her! It was bad enough that some other guy kissed her but it would have been nice if it wasn't a perverted alien! And it was her first kiss too. All of this happened only a few weeks ago and it was too much for her to take in.

Ichigo was a Mew Mew. She has to fight aliens and save the world. For God's sake, she was only thirteen! How was she meant to save the world? Ask any thirteen years old to do that and they would surely go crazy. She wouldn't mind if this was a fairy tale or a movie. She wouldn't mind being the superhero, save the world from bad guys and become famous. In fact, she would love to do all of that. But if only this was a story and not real life. If only.

'What is wrong with me?' Ichigo thought to herself when she came home. She couldn't believe she is a Mew Mew. Now anything can happen. What if something goes wrong? What if she isn't able to defeat the aliens that are trying to attack Earth? What if she never finds the other Mew Mews that are also meant to fight aliens and save the world? How many aliens was she going to fight anyway? All of those questions were making Ichigo even more confused. So she decided to push those thoughts away and find the answer to her questions when she was in a better mood. Maybe then she will have more luck.

The house was empty as usual. A plate of food and a few drinks was set in the table. Next to it was a note. Ichigo didn't bother reading it. She knew what it was going to say anyway. Her parents were going to come home late or they weren't going to come home at all until a few weeks had gone by since they both were busy with work. Now days, Ichigo was alone at home most of the time.

Ichigo went upstairs to her room. She couldn't be bothered to do her homework, there was plenty of time to do it tomorrow. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air. She quickly got changed to her normal clothes and went to the bathroom. She washed her face before brushing her hair and putting a little bit of make-up on. She made sure she had Masha with her before going outside, the cute little robot which Ichigo was rather fond of. It was the first robot Ryou and Keiichiro had made for the Mew Project. At least, Ichigo had Masha by her side while she was going to fight. Masha could be pretty helpful at times.

Without wasting any more time, Ichigo ran downstairs, opened the door and went out. Ichigo gave another long sigh and started to walk. Sometimes, that helped her think when she was alone. Ichigo has been trying to avoid Aoyama at school. For some reason she couldn't face him anymore. How could she? She had a crush on him since she met him and she had been dreaming to have her first kiss with him. But her life just didn't want to get any better so she had her first kiss with a freaking alien instead. Out of all the humans existing on planet Earth why did it have to be an alien from some planet which was in the other side of the universe?

Ichigo kept walking not caring where she was going since she was lost in her own world. She didn't know what to do. Now she had so many new problems in life. How is she meant to solve every single one of them? What if she couldn't solve one of them? What if she couldn't solve _any _of them? Why was she making her life even more than it already is confusing by asking herself millions of useless questions?

'ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!' Masha interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. The noise was loud enough to wake Ichigo up and bring her back to reality.

'Where?' Ichigo asked trying not to panic but Masha just kept shouting.

Ichigo looked around trying to find any aliens nearby. If this continues Ichigo thinks she will go crazy. She should have known this was going to happen when she was trying to go outside and calm down. She should have stayed home with Masha and wait for her parents to come home even though that would mean Ichigo will have to die from boredom because there would be nothing to do. Life just keeps getting worse.

'Hey there! You missed me?' Ichigo heard a voice and a sound of teleportation behind her. She quickly turned around and found an alien floating on top. It was the same alien that stole her first kiss a few weeks ago. Ichigo didn't know what to do at first but then she remembered the mew pendant that she had to use to transform. She quickly got it out to transform into a Mew Mew. But the alien was faster than her so he threw one of his swords at it and that threw Ichigo's mew mew pendant flying which he soon took it from the ground.

Ichigo gasped in horror. She didn't have her pendant so she couldn't transform and that meant that there was no way she could fight the alien, she was definitely in big trouble now. Why does everything have to end in a catastrophe? Nothing was going right. The alien just smirked at Ichigo who wasn't looking happy at all.

'What do you want?' Ichigo asked angrily.

'Let me think,' the green haired alien said pretending to think, 'A kiss?'

Ichigo glared at the alien but that made him laugh.

'I like it when you get angry. You look cute.'

'Shut up.'

'I will,' the alien grinned, 'if you give me a kiss.'

'Not even in your dreams!' Ichigo shouted with her fiercest voice she had. But that didn't seem to bother the alien a single bit. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

'Alright. Now let's go,' the alien said before walking up to confused looking Ichigo. He took her hand ignoring Ichigo's protests and started to drag her into a different direction to where Ichigo was going.

'Let my hand go!' Ichigo demanded trying to get away but he just pulled her closer to him. Ichigo tried to get away a few more times but she was having no luck in doing so, the alien was holding her hand too tightly and the more she struggled the closer he pulled her to him.

'Maybe if you had given me a kiss then I would be more gentle.'

'Let me go.'

'I can't.'

Ichigo just kept struggling trying to get free but the alien wasn't allowing that to happen. He kept walking taking her with him.

'Stop struggling,' the alien demanded.

'No. Let me go!'

When the alien had enough he stopped walking to look at Ichigo and smiled which took her by surprise. He wasn't smirking, he just smiled comfortingly.

'It's alright. I won't hurt you,' he told her before walking again. This time Ichigo stopped struggling, but he still held her hand tightly.

Both of them walked for a while. No matter how much Ichigo hated all of this she decided to keep quiet. What other choice did she have? She was helpless, she couldn't fight without her pendant.

'That's a good girl,' the alien said grinning. Ichigo just glared at him but she still kept quiet.

'Do you remember my name?' the alien asked.

Ichigo didn't say anything.

'Do you remember my name?' he asked again.

Ichigo still didn't say anything.

The alien chuckled at Ichigo's stubbornness, 'It's Kisshu. Just in case you forgot.'

'Where are you going?' Ichigo asked quietly.

'Wait and see.'

Ichigo had no idea where they were going. She felt stupid. She was walking, holding hands with an alien who was also someone who she did not like. She was meant to be fighting him and that was not what she was doing right now.

'Wow, what did I do that made you so quiet?' Kisshu asked amazed.

'Why are you doing this?' Ichigo whispered. She didn't know why he had kissed her in the first place. Everything was too confusing. Her life was a big mess and she has to clear it up.

'Because I love you,' Kisshu whispered back smiling.

'But I don't understand,' Ichigo said.

'Then don't,' Kisshu smiled, 'Just know that I love you.'

'Why?'

'Is there a reason for someone loving someone else?'

'No, but…'

'It's alright,' Kisshu reassured, 'Everything is going to be fine. I will take you home after this.'

That's when Ichigo realised that it was getting dark outside. She must have been walking for hours. Now she was feeling really stupid. How could she not have realised that she was out for so long? She only planned to stay out for a few minutes and once she had calmed down she would go straight home afterwards. It was just meant to be a short walk. What if her parents are home now? They would be wondering where she was and then she will be in big trouble when she gets back home. With her dad especially.

'Listen, I am going to teleport you somewhere,' Kisshu warned. He then took Ichigo's other hand and teleported. Ichigo didn't have time to think. A few seconds later she felt dizzy and her head hurt from the sudden teleportation. It was a weird feeling that Ichigo never felt before. Ichigo blinked a few times trying to figure out where she was but her head hurt too much and she thought she was going to faint.

'I told you we were teleporting. You should be fine in a couple of minutes,' Kisshu told Ichigo as he held her hand again and stayed close to her just in case she faints. He never teleported a human before.

When Ichigo's head stopped hurting she looked around to see where she was. It was dark and she could feel the wind gently blowing in her face. There were trees and flowers everywhere. She didn't know where she was but that place was beautiful. Flowers of different shapes and sizes grew everywhere. But what surprised her most was the sky. It was filled with stars. There were thousands if not millions of stars. Every single one of them was shining brightly.

Ichigo looked up and gasped. The sky was beautiful. She never knew such place on Earth even existed. Kisshu smiled at her expression.

'Do you like it?' he asked.

Ichigo gave a small nod and smiled but she still didn't say anything at first.

'Where am I?' Ichigo asked.

'That's meant to be a secret,' Kisshu grinned, 'Me, Pie and Taruto are the only people who know about this place and except for us three, you are the first one to come here.'

'Do they know you bought me here?'

'No,' Kisshu laughed, 'and I am not planning to tell them either.'

'It's beautiful.'

'I knew you would like it.'

Kisshu held Ichigo's had and started walking again. He led her to a bench and they both sat down.

'Just look at the stars. Pretty, aren't they?' said Kisshu.

'Very pretty,' Ichigo replied.

_'Maybe Kisshu wasn't so bad after all,'_ Ichigo thought to herself. She did get mad at him for kissing her and taking her pendant away, she is still a little bit mad now, but at least he wasn't trying to kill her like she thought he would. She thought he would have killed her by now, she can't fight so he could finish her off easily. But he didn't. That would make sense since he said he loved her even though Ichigo wasn't sure she believed him. She hardly knew Kisshu. Except for the fact that he isn't human and that he is meant to attack Earth, she knew nothing else about him. But she found out that he wasn't that bad. He was different.

Ichigo and Kisshu talked for a while, sitting in the bench and looking up at the stars. And only then Ichigo realised something. She realised that Kisshu's eyes were shining. Ichigo examined him carefully. He had golden eyes which were glistening brightly, just like the stars in the sky. She spent so much time hating him that she never took the time to notice how adorable he looked.

'Kisshu,' Ichigo whispered.

'Yeah?' Kisshu was still staring up at the sky.

'I…I think I like you,' Ichigo whispered loud enough for Kisshu to hear. His eyes widened and he looked at her surprisedly.

'What did you say?' Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. She didn't know why that came out of her mouth. They were meant to be enemies. Not fall in love with each other. They could never be together if they did. It would end up like a tragic love story.

Ichigo was confused. She thought she liked Aoyama. Why did she have to say that? What if Kisshu was only joking with her and he doesn't really like her? What will she do then? Tears rolled down from her cheeks, not being able to stop her tears from forming.

When Kisshu noticed Ichigo was crying he held her hand to pull her to him and hugged her.

'Say it,' he whispered in Ichigo's ears.

'I…I like you.'

'No not that. Something else.'

'What?'

'You know what.'

'I love you.'

Then everything happened too fast for Ichigo. The moment Ichigo said that, Kisshu stopped hugging her so he could come closer to her face. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her. This was too sudden but Ichigo didn't push him away. She didn't struggle. She let him kiss her and she kissed him back.

When Kisshu let Ichigo go she looked away. She knew she was blushing like a tomato and if Kisshu sees her he would tease her.

'Do you mean it?' Kisshu asked.

'Mean what?'

'What you said before.'

'Y…Yes.'

'So why the tears?' Kisshu asked a little bit confused but happy at the same time.

'That was just me being stupid,' said Ichigo making Kisshu laugh, soon she joined in too.

'I will take you home,' he said before taking her hand and teleporting her to her bedroom. This time Ichigo wasn't feeling that dizzy and she realised where she was straight away. She was in her room.

Kisshu gave Ichigo another hug, 'I love you too,' he said quietly.

Ichigo hugged him back, 'Are you going now?' she asked.

'Yeah. I will come and visit you though.'

'When?' Ichigo smiled.

'When I feel like seeing you,' he chuckled.

'I have to go now,' he said, 'And thanks for the kiss.'

Kisshu gave another smile and a quick kiss in Ichigo's forehead. He then teleported away leaving Ichigo with nothing but the memories of the wonderful evening.

* * *

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? I would be really happy if you reviewed and as always, thanks for reading it!**


End file.
